thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sokemon210Master/The Zephyr Rogue
Sokemon210Master is a member of TheGamingFamily. He is the person who typically (and by that,I mean always) creates Youtube Backgrounds for the family and others (It's because I'm a nice person). He has accounts on other websites, such as DeviantArt, FanFiction & Newgrounds. He is not only just part of TheGamingFamily, but also part of TeamBoccia14. His real name is Samuel Phillipson, and is one of the British members of the Family. Along with Riley (The Water Waka), he is one of the more random and crazy members of the Family. He is also one of the most dirty minded of the group, which can make him EXTREMLY entertaining at points. Recently (And by that I mean god nows how many months ago), his mic, Mike, died, and since then, he's gone insane (Until I got this fuckin awesome headset). His favorite video game series of all time is Sonic the Hedgehog, and has lead him into the world of video games. His fourth favorite game of all time is Sonic Heroes, his first ever video game. He is also a big fan of the Pokémon series, and his second favorite game of all time is Pokémon Black 2. Back in April, He also bought a 3DS (Possibly the best desicion in my life) and with it, he bought Kid Icarus: Uprising, and loved it. To date, it's his 5th favorite game of all time. He created the 'Hey look, an Exo Tank, Hey look, who cares?' meme (Which I gave to MaverickHunterZero), and made the picture of the STAY OUT OF MY SHED meme. He can also make some REALLY bad puns. Samuel is also one of the more competetive people in the family, but he does scream and shout (Not like a baby, more like chuggaa) if all odds are against him in a game. Even the most common mistake can get him to shout "OHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWDDDD". Backstory: Before Youtube: Samuel has been watching vids on youtube since 2008, and still watches the first video he ever saw on youtube (Right here). He always used to come home and either play Club Penguin or a game on Andkon, and watch stuff on Youtube, it was like an addiction. He did this for 2008-2010, Until June... Sokemon210Master is Born: In June 2010, he decided to make a Youtube account, as he wanted to be an Lper like Chuggaaconroy & Marriland (A big fan of both even now). He uploaded the boss fights against Maxie from Pokemon Emerald (Right here). Then did a boss walkthrough of Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, but cancelled it after Queen Bean as he lost the ROM (Playlist here). Eventually, in mid-March, he wanted to do Awesome Video Game Music videos, but he renamed it to Epic Video Game Music, as he wanted to be a little bit unique (Playlist here). As The Shiny Katana Of Epicness: Then in October, he brought a Dazzle Capture Card, as he wanted to Lp his favorite game of all time, Sonic Heroes, but had to insert the music, as he knew jackshit about capture cards back then. He completed Team Sonic's story, then cancelled the Project after entering depression. He hid the fact he was depressed because he didn't want anyone else getting involved. Sometime in ealy January (2012), he broke up with his GF as he was in depression, and became very quiet around others, and never talked, earning him being picked on a lot at school to answer a lot of questions the teachers ask him, and being slightly bullied. Then he met Maxyboy561, who then soon became great friends with, before he knew about The Water Waka, The Galactic Scraggy, The Speed Buster, etc. While in depression, he found out about the gaming family, and joined after around 2 hours of the Gaming Family existed. He only joined the chat on Skype around mid April, and since then, he's never one to stop talking. He's almost always on at weekends, and roughly around 9 hours of school days. The Solaris Project Begins: He then started to watch The Great Clement (Clementj642), and that encouraged him to get back into editing, thus ending his state of depression. He started a Sonic Advance Trilogy lp, after watching Clement's lp of the series. The holidays have passed, and has he worked on anything? Yes, and no. Yes as he tried and tried, and no because everything he made wouldn't upload or would be cancelled. He has also started to write a story, and has a wiki up for it. The Zephr Warrior: He has cancelled his Sonic Advance trilogy lp a due to lack of effort, and is now re-attempting countdown making...and writing. Recently, from an event with Humanutopia (FB here, YT here), his courage has perked up immensley, and now has the dream of becoming a proffesional voice actor. Videos on Youtube: Solo Videos: Epic Video Game Music Countdowns: *Top 10 Final Boss Themes (Part 1) (Part 2) *Double Top 5 Liberation Maiden Level/Boss Themes (w/ The Heartless Soldier) *Top 10 Most Overrated Pokemon (w/ The Rhythm Riolu, Dark Matter's Minion, The Scaled Penguin and The Infinity Hero) *Top 10 Partners In Time Bosses Gaming Family Collab Videos: Awesome Video Game Music 19 Fatal Instinct Countdowns: *Top 15 Mario Kart Tracks Personallity: Samuel is a VERY friendly guy. He is willing to give just about anyone a hand if they need it, and rarely gets pissed. After an event with Humanutopia, his courage has been amped and is now very confident to just be himself, no matter what others think. Friends: He is friends with all the members of the gaming family, Max the most, as he was the first member he met. He is also great friends with Caden (RetartedScraggy), Fabian (The Speed Buster), Austin (The Bolt of Shadow), James (N7 Commander), Jeff (The Scaled Penguin), Ben (ZeroMiles), Riley (The Water Waka), Reid (RBdude98), Ethan (The Heartless Soldier), Alex (Dark Matters Minion) and Ben (MaverickHunterZero) Games: Samuel plays a variety of games, but hasn't played the fantastic ones that EVERYONE talks about (FF Series, Shadow of the Colossus,etc). He mainly plays Sonic games, and his top 3 are Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3 & Sonic 3 & Knuckles. He also plays Pokemon too, and his favorites are Emerald, Black 2 & Platinum. He has played Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend, Kid Icarus Uprising, VVVVVV, Halo Reach, Megaman X, No More Heroes 2, Pikmin 2, Okami, Persona 3 Portable & Mercury HD. His favorite genre of gameplay will always be RPGs, but he likes 2D/3D platformers the second most. Gaming Family Games: Final Hope: Samuel is going to make an appearence in Final Hope. He is planned to appear as the last boss before the final bosses (thinking of it like the last gym leader in a pokemon game is a simple way to put it.) His dungeon and the boss fights are of him (As the Zephr Warrior) and his 2 other mascots, Yuki Nagato and Shinjiro Aragaki. Search For The Mighty: Samuel is also going to be making an appearence in Max's RPG, Search for the Might. Samuel becomes one of the party members. He joins a little late in the game, but can be found at the pub in Daquerro early in the game. He's there drinking and complaining about his girlfriend. He is an Archer and his theme is Master of Tartarus Profile: "A green-haired teen who lives with his mom in the snowy mountains. He has had a girlfriend which he loved so very much, until his own birthday. He found his girlfriend cheating on him, and he left her. He never saw her again after that. He complained about it everyday, but when the Family came into town his mother has had enough and she sent him with the Family so he could learn how a man is supposed to be." Music: When Samuel was growing up, he mainly listened to Rock & Pop music, and maybe the occasional Rap. Now, he listens to Trance, Nightcore, and Immediate music. He typically doesn't mind any type of music, but he hates hates hates hates hates opera, since it just doesn't suit his style. Bearserk Buttons: "Shinji's Dead." ~ Ethan (The Heartless Soldier) "Secret Rings." ~ Anyone "No More Heroes." ~ Caden (The Rhythm Riolu) What others think of him: "It's a shame that this guy doesn't even have 100 subscribers. He's a great YouTuber with his amusing personality and now, he has a good mic. He has a lot of potential and I hope that his future projects will become popular. Cheers!"-JrGamer27 "The Craziest Laugh ever known to Human Kind" - Speed Buster. "Great guy, and his laugh... NEVER AGAIN."-The Water Waka " Nice and funny guy and is hilarious and fun to go on Xbox with"-Newastlemhull Quotes: "Quotes? Who needs 'em?"- Samuel Trivia: *His ass got kicked by Unlimited Rachel in CS Extend *His mascot is The Zephr Warrior, his own fictional character, and the protagonist of his story, The Zephr Series. *His second mascot WAS Magnus, then Colress, but is now Yuki Nagato *He is a Brony as of 08/08/12 (and the other bronies of the family are so fucking happy) **His favorite ponies are all except for Diamond fucking Tiara *He sucks at Megaman *He despises LoZ, CoD & Skyrim *His favorite Pokemon is Swampert *His favorite OST is VVVVVV/Liberation Maiden *His favorite video game soundtrack is *Pyhrron to Samuel is what Magolor is to Max. *He doesn't do AVGMs, he does EVGMs (Epic Video Game Music) *He watches''' several anime, including Sailor Moon, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Persona 4 The Animation. *He also thinks that a cross over between the '''Sonic series, Blazblue series, Persona (3 & 4) and Sailor Moon series would fit *His top 5 games are as follows: *#Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend (360) *#Pokemon Black 2 (DS) *#Persona 3 Portable (PSP) *#Sonic Heroes (GCN) *#Kid Icarus Uprising (3DS) *His favorite villain of all time is Hades *He likes Sonic 06, though thinks it's storyline is sh*t *He used to make powerpoints. A LOT *Jeff claims his school to be sh*t. Of course, that's obvious *He likes Minecraft, to a degree *His main in MvC3 is Zero, Ryu & Wolverine *His main in Blazblue is Ragna/Hazama *His main in SSBB is Sonic/Peach *He likes the original Burnout, but somewhat despises the rest of the series **He also thinks that the creators of Burnout should remake it *He is also writing a story Zephr -Civ No coat-.png|His mascot, The Zephr Warrior yuki.png|His secondary mascot and #1 Haruhi Suzumiya character, Yuki Nagato P3-Shinjiro.jpg|His thirdary mascot and #1 Persona character, Shinjiro Aragaki 405770-smcplus_knuckles.png|His #1 Sonic character, Knuckles the Echidna 2187882-mecha_sonic_large.jpg|His #2 Sonic character, Mecha Sonic Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-_17.png|His #3 Sonic character, Sonic himself Kyurem2-o.png|His #1 Pokemon, Black Kyurem Swampert.png|His #2 Pokemon, Swampert gallade.png|His #3 Pokemon, Gallade Akihiko_Sanada_render.png|His #2 Persona character, Akihiko Sanada Aigis Idle Stance.gif|His #3 Persona character, Aigis Kyon.png|His #2 Haruhi Suzumiya character, Kyon Haruhi.png|His #3 Haruhi Suzumiya character, Haruhi herself hazama-bb.jpg|His #1 Blazblue character, Hazama (Or Yuki Terumi) Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Chrono_Phantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|His #2 Blazblue character, Ragna the Bloodedge Tsubaki_Yayoi_(Chrono_Phantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|His #3 Blazblue character, Tsubaki Yayoi Ami-sailor-mercury-28078008-448-830.jpg|His #1 Sailor Moon character, Sailor Mercury SailorVenus.jpg|His #2 Sailor Moon character, Sailor Venus Sailor Pluto.jpg|His #3 Sailor Moon character, Sailor Pluto p3p_boxart_promo.jpg|His #1 Game of all time, Persona 3 Portable Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend.jpg|His #2 Game of all time, Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend b2.jpg|His #3 Game of all time, Pokemon Black 2 Sonic-heroes-46524.429087.jpg|His #4 Game of all time, Sonic Heroes Kid Icarus-Uprising logo.jpg|His #5 Game of all time, Kid Icarus Uprising Gallery: See Also: *His Armada, The Armada of Zephr *A more detailed Gallery Category:AVGM Makers Category:Countdown Makers Category:Non Americans Category:Bronies